Kibashiro
by Stormie
Summary: Ever wonder how Inu Yasha's father had emotions when most demons don't? No? Well for a moment pretend that you did and read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kibashiro  
  
By: Stormie  
  
~~AN: Recently, I have been bothered by a question about Inu Yasha's father. Other fics have told how he meant Inu's mother and all, but I have never seen anyone explain WHY he fell in love in the first place. How is it possible for him to have emotions like that when 99.9% of youkai do not? What makes him different? I was going to wait to post this until after I had finished the story, but I want other's opinions on the idea. So please R/R.  
  
Oh Kibashiro is 'fang' and 'white' smashed together into a word that I liked the look of. I'm almost positive that it means absolutely nothing in Japanese so don't tell me that I wouldn't know Japanese if it came up and bit me in the butt. Trust me I am well aware of that fact. And my note is longer than the chapter...*sigh* ~~  
  
It was a beautiful night. Bright stars, little sakura blossoms floating through the air, a quaint human village burning to the ground....  
  
Perfect. At least if one's a youkai.  
  
Indeed the merry blaze brought a smirk to the handsome face of the watching youkai, or perhaps it was the terrified screams of the pitiful insects he had left alive. Their fear was music to his pointed ears, but the stench of charring flesh and thatch was not to his liking. Lips curling in distaste, he took to the air to find a place where his sensitive nose would not be offended and the soot from the fire didn't dirty his waist- length silver hair.  
  
As he floated through the sky, he noticed a flash of silver-white hair, similar to his own, in a clearing and growled in annoyance. The youkai descended to the earth and captured the white, fluffy thing in one graceful motion. "Following me again, pup?" he asked in his lowest, most threatining voice.  
  
The fluff ball looked up with slanted golden eyes; the color was rare among youkai, but both captor and captive had it. The only difference between the two pairs of eyes was the shape. Older, rounder gold glared down at young, slanted gold; an elegant eyebrow arched up. "Well, Sesshoumaru, speak up."  
  
The little youkai curled his unusually fluffy tail tighter around himself and pushed the unruly silver bangs away from the crescent moon on his forehead before answering. "I wanted to hunt too; you said I could come this time. You promised. I've never hunted humans before." Sesshoumaru frowned gravely, or rather he tried. The expression was more pout than frown and brought a slight smile to the face of the older youkai.  
  
"Well, it won't be said that Kibashiro, Great Demon of the Western Lands, can not keep his word. Tomorrow night we hunt."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his hero with adoration shining from his eyes. "Really, Father? You won't forget?"  
  
Kibashiro tousled his son's silky hair. "Of course not, pup. Nothing will keep from taking you on this hunt. Nothing at all."  
  
~~Famous last words...~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Kibashiro  
By: Stormie  
  
~**~  
  
AN: Wow. Haven't worked on this one in awhile. Okay. Thanks to the people that reviewed who are awesome and had excellent points. I feel like I didn't explain by premise very well, but *shrug* we go on.  
  
When I say 'feelings' and 'emotions', I'm referring to human feelings. Since I am only human, I have nothing else to base my experiences on. Anyway, demons and feelings. It's very true that gods and demons and whatnot of legends are portrayed as having emotions; however, I get the impression that in Takahashi's world-mostly from the Inuyasha anime-youkai emotions are not the normal thing. Inuyasha and Myouga both mention Inuyasha's age being the reason for his "emotional outbursts." So, young youkai can have feelings. Working on that thought, it's perfectly all right for Hiten to flip out over Manten's death because both seem to be younger demons. Sound good?   
  
On with the story!  
  
~**~  
  
Sesshoumaru bounced excitedly around the glade, alternately chasing his tail and pouncing on his servant Jaken.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please do not hurt loyal Jaken!"  
  
Pausing mid-romp, Sesshoumaru tackled the petite toad demon and growled. "I can do whatever I want 'cause I'm the son of the Great Western Demon. Jaken, what's taking chichihue so long?"  
  
"Sess-sesshoumaru....sama....can't breathe....." gasped out the unfortunate toad. The young demon lord was much heavier than his servant and was slowly crushing Jaken.  
  
Fortunately for Jaken, or unfortunately depending on your view of toads, the brush to their left side stirred and then parted to reveal the Great Demon. Little Sesshoumaru leapt from Jaken into his father's arms faster than the eye could follow. "Papa! Where have you been? I've been waiting and waiting and Jaken's no fun and-"  
  
Kibashiro frowned. "You should be more alert while hunting. If I had been an enemy, you would have all ready been killed. It is not necessary to appear alert, enemy or prey can be fooled by a fake sense of your being totally at rest or distracted; but always be aware of your surroundings. That nose and those ears are not just for show." He tweaked the boy's nose to take the sting out of his words.  
  
Sesshoumaru batted at his father's hand. "Yes, Papa. Can we hunt now?"  
  
Kibashiro sighed and rolled his eyes. Had the pup been listening at all? "As soon as Jaken recovers. You really should be more careful with our servants. They are not as strong as you are, and it is becoming tiresome to keep replacing them."  
  
"You speak as if they are not living beings," a quiet yet firm voice spoke from the shadows. "Really, you should pay more heed to your own words, demon."  
  
Setting Sesshoumaru down, Kibashiro turned. "Why should I listen to a bastard hiding in the dark?"  
  
"Because darkness is where you belong cur! Your deeds blacken everything around you so that you cannot see me; yet I am the one standing in the light."  
  
Kibashiro cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Keh! You speak in riddles. Come out so I can rip you apart!"  
  
"If that is what you wish." A figure stepped into the clearing. It appeared to be a human miko with plain features; her long black hair was mussed, half falling out of the crude bun the woman had tied it up in. Her clothes were torn and bloodstained from the numerous wounds covering her body. One of her arms hung limply at her side, and she hobbled as if it took every ounce of strength to move.   
  
All this Kibashiro noted in the instant before he shredded her flesh with his claws. "Stupid human bitch," he snorted before licking her blood from his hands.  
  
Jaken, who had finally moved from the place he had been squashed, shook his head. "What a mess...what a mess...ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! No need to dirty yourself with that filth."  
  
Ignoring Jaken, Sesshoumaru crept forward and poked at the heap of what had once been a woman then yelped as it stirred. "Father! It's moving!" He shouted as he scurried behind Kibashiro's legs.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"The corpse glowed and, with a plopping noise, reassembled itself freakishly. "You cannot kill what is all ready dead, demon," the thing hissed through a misshapen mouth.  
  
"Mononke, what do you want?"  
  
"To make you suffer! The way you made me!"  
  
Kibashiro laughed. "And you think you can harm me? The Great Demon of the Western Lands?"  
  
The thing smiled; or rather it did something that seemed like it would have been a smile if its mouth hadn't been in three different places on its grotesque body. "Oh yes. I will make you feel the agony you have caused so many." An ominous violet light surrounded the creature and the two dog demons. "To feel pain," murmured the creature.  
  
The aura grew brighter causing Sesshoumaru to whimper and clutch his head. Kibashiro glanced at his son. "What are you doing, bitch?"  
  
"Pain."  
  
The boy began shrieking and rolling on the ground. "Papa...Papa...make it stop...make the pictures stop..."  
  
The Great Demon tried to attack the creature but found himself repelled by a barrier. "Bitch! Stop!" Sesshoumaru's cries were making his ears ring. The thing shook its head. Kibashiro roared and started to shift into his true form, the monstrous demon dog. The power of his aura shifted some of the violet light away from Sesshoumaru but did nothing more. The demon lord still wore his humanoid form, and Sesshoumaru still screamed. "You've sealed me! How?"  
  
"That was not my intent. Two demons are too much," it said almost to itself. The light intensified and Sesshoumaru fell quiet mid-shriek.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kibashiro ran to his son but was met by another barrier. Bouncing off, he cursed and tried again.  
  
"That will not do any good."  
  
"Shut up! Jaken! Worthless toad! Come out!"  
  
Jaken cautiously crawled into sight. "Y-yes, Kibashiro-sama?"  
  
"Attend to Sesshoumaru! Now!"  
  
The toad checked for a life-beat and found it, strong and steady. "Kibashiro-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama is alive."  
  
"Take him home! If you fail, I'll kill you!"  
  
The creature watched all this and did nothing; its shape slowly returning to that of the wounded miko. Once Jaken and Sesshoumaru had left the area, Kibashiro turned to glare at the mononoke. "What did you do to my son?"  
  
She shrugged. "It was unintentional; I had not planned on his being here. Through my spell, I wanted you to feel the emotions you cause in others. Apparently, young demons are more open to emotion than their elders. Thus, your son was affected while you were not."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," growled the trapped demon.  
  
"I increased the power of the spell to reach you, but you are too void of emotion. Although, you were quite upset over your son..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There may be hope for you yet. Your son, however, will probably never feel anything ever again. Too much emotion at once, you know." Kibashiro snarled and launched himself towards her again only to be repulsed again. "You are a slow learner. Well, if that is the case, I will try something else to make you suffer."  
  
The violet light returned and pulsed across the glade in waves. "Blood is powerful, demon. I know you know this because I have seen your blood-based weapon. It was quite effective against my village." Her voice had once again become hard with anger, and her eyes glowed. "I also saw you taste my blood from your claws, my human blood. It flowed inside you, and blood is a powerful magical substance."  
  
The purple waves crashed and roiled against Kibashiro. He felt as if his body was turning inside out; his organs pressing against his skin, fighting for a way out. Mind pulsing with the light, he was sure his head was about to explode.  
  
"Yes! This is so much better!" cackled the mononoke. "The blood! The blood! Blood is life; blood is death. Pain, agony, suffering, loneliness, despair, blood is all this! Blood is power!"  
  
The crazed female voice buzzing through his mind was the last thing Kibashiro heard before drowning beneath the purple waves.  
  
~**~  
  
AHHH! Not the usual blood-covered miko! I'm sorry about that too, but I needed something powerful enough to cause trouble for a youkai. And I figured a dead miko is good enough.  
As for Kibashiro behaving a lot like Inuyasha...well I believe that part of the reason for the sibling rivalry between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha is because Inuyasha looks/acts more like his father than any son has the right to look/act. Besides, Inu's mom seemed like a nice person so Inu had to get his attitude from somewhere right?  
Also, sorry for the chibi sess torture. I'm afraid my life is now forfeit to rabid sess fangirls...and there seem to be alot of those. I'm gonna die.  
R&R please ^_^ 


End file.
